


Truths and Desires

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Overprotective, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A collection of Standalone ficlets





	Truths and Desires

Tony didn't let Stephen out of his sight the second that he returned. It was a reunion of emotions with everyone admitting how they felt to those that they had lost. Cap found himself kissing Bucky and Sam the second that they returned; Thor, though he hadn't lost Bruce had admitted his feelings for the man and held onto him tightly so that nothing like this happened again. And Tony, when he saw Stephen—after he hugged and squeezed Peter as tightly as he could and told the kid never to do anything like this again—found himself running towards Stephen with arms wide open, pressing a kiss to his lips and telling him that he never wanted to be without him. 

 

And never. If he was being honest with himself. 

 

Almost a month passed and Stephen wasn't allowed anywhere that Tony wasn’t. He was either accompanied by Tony himself or one of the robots or even Happy from time to time. 

 

“Some space, that's… I-I'm just saying that you know I love you more than anything, Anthony, but space. I'm not vanishing anytime soon, love. I'm not leaving you.” Stephen was fixing breakfast. Tony sat at the table and began thumbing through some photos on his tablet to send to Pepper. 

 

“I know that and my heart knows that but I just… I don't like waking up and not seeing you there. I keep thinking that you got dusted again and I can't lose you.” 

 

Stephen turned the stove off. He plated their food and sat one in front Tony. Stephen stayed standing with his cup of coffee in hand while his plate sat behind him. 

 

Tony placed the tablet to the side and pushed the food around his plate. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that. But I have a suggestion, a game of sorts if you're willing to play.” 

 

Tony dropped his fork and looked up at his boyfriend. A sly smirk crossed his lips. Tony loved playing games. “Oh?” 

 

“Orgasm denial.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Stephen walked over to Tony and sat next to him. “No coming. I'm going to do whatever, masturbate in front of you, suck you off, show you porn. You can get hard but if you come, if I see one speck of come on your cock you lose and you have to let me do things on my own with you being there.” 

 

“And if I win? If i don't come?” 

 

“Well then, you can do whatever you want. So what do you say? Is that something you're willing to take me up on?” 

 

Tony grinned and held out a hand for Stephen to shake. 

 

“You've got a deal.” 

 

  * ●.



 

It started, pretty much later that night. Tony was lounging on the couch doing nothing when Stephen stopped in front of him and dropped to his knees. 

“Seriously?” Tony placed a hand on the back of Stephen's head as he took Tony's cock into his mouth and began slow ministrations. “Starting… ah. Already?” 

 

Stephen didn't respond to the question. He kept Tony into his mouth until he felt the genius harden and then he pulled off. 

 

“Rude.” Tony said. “We should really start this tomorrow. Right now just keep me in your mouth. God you feel amazing.” 

 

“That would lose the game. It's better to have you start now than later, my love. It's only been a minute. Which reminds me….” 

 

Stephen stripped out his clothes, his cloak pulled a chair up for him and Stephen took a seat. He began palming himself, watching Tony as he did. 

 

“Oh, this is low.” Tony's hand rested on the back of the chair, he tried and failed to restrain himself. Even more so when Stephen pulled the little black dildo out of thin air and began fucking himself on it. 

 

“God, Anthony. How I wish this was you, fucking me so deeply, so hard.” 

 

Tony shifted in his seat, his cock twitched at the sight of his boyfriend. 

 

This was a lot harder than Tony thought it would be. 

 

He could feel himself leaking, and the second that Stephen saw a drop it was over. 

 

Maybe he could get away with it….

 

Fuck. 

 

No. 

 

Stephen pulled the dildo out and tossed it to the side. His hand sped up, “come with me.” 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

Tony knew this was a low blow. His hand reached his cock, he met Stephen stroke from stroke until he came, losing the challenge. 

 

Stephen came shortly after. 

 

Both men sat there. Spent and catching their breath. 

 

“This wasn't fair.” 

 

“Yes. It was. Love, you've got to be more resilient in the future.” 

 

Tony sighed. “But all of this, I get why you did it. Why you played dirty. I was getting a little too much with following you everywhere. I didn't mean to. I just want to keep you safe.” 

 

Stephen stood up, the second he was able to and walked towards Tony. 

 

“I understand why you did that, but you went a little overboard. You wouldn't allow me literally anywhere alone.” 

 

Stephen dropped himself onto Tony's lap. 

 

“You're… I love you.” Tony added. “And I truly don't want anything bad to happen to you. So yeah, I know I went overboard with this and what I did to you.”

 

A kiss to Tony's lips. 

 

“You were protecting me. I understand that. But next time maybe tone it down a little? Don’t go overboard with showing your love and affection.” 

 

Tony wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close to his chest. 

 

“Next time I'll be a little less obsessive over this?” 

 

“That's all I ask. Let me be able to go shopping on my own. Okay?” 

 

Tony pressed a kiss to Stephen's chest, trailing soft kisses down the man's bare chest, a thought already forming in his mind. 

 

“Okay. In response to this, and you totally cheating how about you get back on your knees and let me come in that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

A smirk. 

 

“Anything you say, love.” 


End file.
